


Interrupted

by katasstropheee



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: Macy and Harry want nothing more than to be alone together. And yet...---------Based onthis poston tumblr.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingleftunderwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingleftunderwater/gifts).



Harry adjusted his collar for the fifth time in twenty minutes. The tip of the cardboard hidden beneath the fabric was digging into his cheek, much to Maggie’s amusement. He didn’t understand the joke, even after she had gone into great detail to explain it.

He was dressed in a royal blue silk robe secured tightly to his waist with a gold scarf, accompanied by a crimson cape. Costume complete, he checked himself out in the mirror and had to admit - he looked quite sharp, to an extent. Again, the collar of the cape was poking at his face, and he couldn’t hold back the annoyance in his voice as he exclaimed, “Dammit Maggie. Is this even necessary?”

He heard the door open behind him. He was unable to see who entered as the mirror faced the other way, but he assumed it was the youngest Vera sister. She had been coming in and out all afternoon, adding details and making small adjustments to the piece. She had instructed him to stay in the room and to not leave under any circumstances, “random demon attack and all”. He wasn’t given an explanation for this, and that had only added to his frustrations.

So he stayed where he was, keeping an ear out for his name as it came to him. Unfortunately, it was never uttered with enough urgency to warrant an orb. “Are we done?” he said out loud, letting them know he was finally fed up with sitting around. “Because I think I might need a stiff drink to get through any more prodding.”

Maggie hadn’t spoken. In fact, he barely heard a whisper or pick-up of breath from whoever was in the room. He hadn’t imagined the creak of the door, or the click of the latch. Had he?

He turned, eyes lowered as he once again adjusted the material at his throat. From this new perspective, he caught the dull shine of gold boots. They stood at the other end of the small room, and as his stare climbed, he followed the faux leather up to where it ended at the wearer’s knees. From there, bare beige skin was draped in a blue skirt, a similar shade to his robe. Then a belt caught his eye, clasped together with an unusual insignia. Then he rose to a scarlet corset, that defined the curves of their waist and exaggerated the fullness of their-

“Eyes up here, sorcerer.”

They clicked their fingers and Harry shook his head. His eyes finally adjusted enough to recognise the face before him. “Macy.” It was all he could mutter without fear of choking on his words.

She laughed, deep and sensually. “Maggie was right; your costume is, uh… appropriate.”

Maggie had told him the same thing. “Yes, I seem to be some sort of… magic keeper?”

“Yeah, sort of. You’re Doctor Strange.”

“It appears so. And you are…” He found himself staring at her legs again. They looked longer, and slender than he recalled.

“Wonder woman!” she announced, spinning on the spot to show off her outfit. “It may be a bit too much… or the total opposite. I’m not sure but it was actually Mel’s idea, which was surprising.”

Macy’s ramblings melted away as Harry got a full view of what stood before him. He was infatuated instantly. With sway of Macy’s hips, he felt a pounding against his chest and a warm rise in his groin. The collar was digging into his cheek once again, but he didn’t notice anymore.

Macy did, approaching and delicately adjusting the fabric to a more secure position. He was grateful, and very turned-on by the sudden proximity. He caught the scent of Macy’s favourite perfume as it started to overwhelm his senses.

“There.” She patted it down twice, before grasping his cheek. There were red marks developing on his jaw, but his heated cheeks disguised them as simple blush marks. “Is that better, Harry?”

“Yes” he replied. Or tried to. He swallowed as he spoke, making his reply come out in a wave of nervous splutter.

She snorted in response. “Ok. Well we should probably get downstairs, before they start wondering where we are.”

She turned to leave, but was halted mid-step. Harry’s hands braced her elbows, pulling her sharply back into him. Her feet faulted, taking a moment to find solid ground as he kissed her. It was only for a beat, but the silence of the room and the thriving tension made it feel like time had stopped. She broke the kiss first, a breathless sigh escaping her throat.

“Can’t we just… stay here?” she heard him groan, resting their foreheads together. He could feel her headband digging into his skin, but he didn’t wish to part quite yet.

“Harry” she said, using a more assertive tone to break them out of their prurience. “There are witches downstairs who need our help right now. So adjust your priorities.”

“You’re right.” He recalled why they were dressed this way now. The disguises were to camouflage them against a sea of potential victims, in order to catch a demon that prayed on young witches and consumed their hearts for power. They hadn’t lost a client yet, so right now they couldn’t risk any distractions.

“Macy, I… may be compromised. Perhaps you should join your sisters while I remain here.”

“No” she immediately dismissed, grasping his arms tightly. “Harry, your only job is to orb us out at the first sign of danger. It should not come to that, so consider yourself more of a… plan B.”

“A plan B?”

She hummed in response to his exaggerated flair. “So you can just take a seat downstairs, and enjoy that stiff drink you asked for.”

He chuckled, letting his head fall in a defeated nod. “Okay. I apologise for my behaviour.”

“No need. I too, am feeling a little… compromised right now.” She lent forward a smidge, her lips ghosting his cheek. “Besides, we have the rest of the night to stare at each other.”

That didn’t help Harry a lick, but he exhaled as Macy backed away and made for the exit. “Oh, and… I probably shouldn’t tell you this but, my costume is currently… incomplete.”

“Oh?” he answered, taking another sweeping glance at her body. “What, pray tell, is missing?”

She said nothing, just simply crooked a finger as she left the room. The warmth went with it, so Harry followed quickly behind.

~

The stiff drink had done wonders to contain Harry’s growing arousal. That, and the throbbing base of EDM that filled the house and shook its foundation. Sweaty masses of young individuals collided on the dancefloor and against the walls. The house was full of life and sweltering in heat, and as Harry adjusted his collar (simultaneously praising Macy for having previously fixed it) he let his mind wander.

The party has been Maggie’s idea. Really, any idea Maggie had was usually under the guise of an event or gathering. In this case, the cover was a good one, and allowed them to have bate in the right place, while at the same time cast a projection of magic to keep the monster out and away from everyone.

The plan was going smoothly so far. Through the loud music and louder conversations, he could just make out the sisters. Their battle had moved outside, thankfully, away from prying eyes. The demon itself hadn’t needed a disguise. It was a fur-ridden animal who only had enough of an attention span for one thing – its appetite.

He caught the distant swell of power as the sisters recited another spell. The howl of pain produced by the demon was cast beneath the commotion of the party, and with one last amplification of the power of three, the enemy was defeated.

He sighed in relief, sinking deeper into his chair. The smashing of glass from another room was unmistakable, but at that moment he was too exhausted to investigate, or even care about it. He looked out towards the entrance of the living room, just as they came into view. The sisters looked unharmed. Even their costumes had sustained no noticeable damage.

They made their way over to Harry, laughing and gushing in celebration to their success. “Harry, you should’ve seen us!” Maggie giggled in delight. “We were badasses!”

“I have no doubt” Harry replied, his smile growing in response to the joy emitting from his charges.

“Yeah, it was pretty easy actually.”

“Maybe too easy.”

“Seriously Mel, are you pouting again?”

“No! I’m just…. I’m a little underwhelmed, not gonna lie.”

“Of course you are. Well I’m just happy we didn’t get disgusting demon guts all over us again.”

“Oh yeah. Yeah, that was a fun one.”

“ _Ew Mel!_ ”

As Mel and Maggie bickered back and forth, Macy had her eyes planted on Harry. He mouthed “are you okay?” beneath his breath, which she nodded to in response. As the conversation beside them dulled down beneath the rest of the noise, he caught her stare. Her eyes had slowly clouded over in hunger, and Harry knew exactly what she hungered for. He had the same desire growing inside of him.

He crooked his head slightly in the direction of the stairs as he addressed the other two witches. “Ladies, I think we can safely say our night has opened up. So why don’t we enjoy ourselves while this shindig is still going?”

Harry’s British expression was lost on them as they squealed in agreement. Immediately they were racing off in different directions, already lost to the crowd before Harry could say another word. “Well that was easy” he muttered in surprise.

A soft pressure on his side reminded him that Macy was still there. She was closer now, the look of hunger raging behind her dark eyes. “So, do you really want to stay here and enjoy the party, or…” Her head crooked in the same direction Harry’s had previously.

He didn’t need to say another word. His actions spoke for him as he took her hand and pulled her along. Their clasp tightened as they made their way through the heavy stream of people. As they entered the front room, they were immediately accosted.

“Harry, Macy. Cool party!”

Jordan was dressed in a felt, violet suit with white frills on his sleeves and collar. Macy instantly recognised the homage, while Harry looked… bewildered. Arguably, his mind was pre-occupied with something else in that moment.

“Nice, Mr Powers. You having fun?” Macy asked politely.

“Oh, this party is groovy baby!” he exclaimed, producing finger guns from his pockets.

Macy gave him points for enthusiasm, but couldn’t really hold her attention in tact as she felt Harry tug on her wrist. “Uh, if you’re looking for Maggie, I think she went towards the kitchen.”

“Cool. Thanks Mace.” Thankfully he ended any attempt of chatter there, as he danced his way through to the other room.

“Ok, ok. I’m coming” Macy interjected quickly as Harry’s pull got more persistent. They started moving again, but Macy was instantly halted in place. She collided with Harry’s back as he sighed in annoyance. “Bloody millennial's” he uttered, before adding, “Come along darling, we can’t go this way.”

He started to pull her in the opposite direction. She caught a glimpse at the staircase, just noticing the two party goers lip-locked and perched midway up. _So much for an easy escape_ , she thought, letting Harry manoeuvre them through the dancefloor. She held his hand steadily as she endured the push and pull of the crowd. Despite the small mishap, Macy was still very much in the mood, and knew she would need relief from the pressure sooner, rather than later.

Unfortunately, they were bombarded once again. This time, it was Harry’s mistake. He had walked into a young woman’s back, who gasped mid-kiss and turned in surprise. “Harry, everything okay?” Mel stood there, instantly alerted by their presence.

“No, no” he reassured. “We were just trying to make our way through. I apologise for the interruption.”

“Okay” she replied, reprieve in her voice but disappointment still present in her quickly-faded expression.

“Hi Harry!” She wasn’t alone, it seemed. Ruby was latched to Mel’s shoulders, stumbling a little as her girlfriend’s hands braced her waist to fix her balance. She was clearly intoxicated but aware enough to notice to the two of them amidst the flashing lights. “Macy! You look hot!”

Macy blushed at the compliment. “Same to you Ruby.”

“I know right” she snickered, swivelling her hips so her skirt flew up her thighs.

At that, Mel took her leave. “Well, we’ll let you get back to it” she tried to say, before her lips were attacked. Ruby’s sudden burst of lustral behaviour only added to the heat Harry and Macy was feeling. Making sure their hands were still secured together, Harry kept moving. They both felt the same overwhelming sensation while watching to the two women’s kiss, and now wanted a slice of their own action.

They were almost to the destination Harry had in mind, when he noticed another interruption dead ahead. Swan was attempting some of the strangest dance moves Harry had ever witness. It seemed she was quite inebriated as well.

But not inebriated enough to not notice them making their way towards her. She screamed, waving her hands dramatically over her head. She started to approach, stumbling slightly and sloshing her drink all over her dress. As she looked down in shock, Harry saw an opportunity.

It appeared everyone was too drunk, or too occupied in the music or each other to notice anything out of the ordinary. So he took the chance, consequences being the last thing on his mind.

~

“Harry!”

Macy’s outcry came after they had landed. They were in a dark and small room, and took a moment to catch their breaths before Macy bit back. “Did you just orb in the middle of a crowded room?”

“Yes” he admitted without regret. “I was hoping we would get to the laundry before I had to, but honestly, I was getting frustrated.” She could feel the tension coming off him in waves. It mixed with her own simmer of dissatisfaction. “Besides, if anyone noticed we could chalk it up to drunk delusions.”

“That’s… fair.” Her argument died in her throat. She drew circles into the palms of Harry’s hands as his grip eased. “So, Where are we?”

“Upstairs closet.” The jest in his voice made Macy laugh too. “If you are ready to move Ms Vaughn, I would never much like to see your costume again.”

One of his hands, released from their grasp, now hovered beneath her skirt and over the smooth curve of her rear. “Yeah, I’m ready to go” she sighed as the pressure increased.

Harry reached behind Macy and turned the handle. The sudden hew of peach and pink lights silhouetted Macy’s face. “I assume we’re taking this to your room?”

She nodded, her hands bracing Harry’s collar as she backed him down the hall. “There’s… something I want to try, if you’re up for it.”

“Whatever you’d like, ma’am.” He kissed the base of her neck, letting Macy concentrate as she steered them along. Her sense of direction was fading fast as he continued to leave a warm and wet train over her collarbone. Still, they somehow made it to Macy’s door.

Barging in, she planned to push him back before closing the door. But she immediately stopped, her grip on his cape stopping him from going further in. “Seriously?”

Harry unburied himself from her shoulder and looked into the room. Much to his chagrin, the bed was already occupied. Two complete strangers were in the throes of heavy intercourse, so Harry awkwardly pushed them back out into the hall, slamming the door as Macy yelled something about _keeping the duvet on the bed_.

“They better not ruin my sheets” she groaned, the moment ruined by the thought of two drunk college kids soiling where she slept.

“Well… there’s always Plan B.”

“Plan B?”

Harry smiled at the sentiment. What once annoyed him was now an entertaining notion, given the circumstance.

Another orb, and they were up another floor. The attic was quiet, but the vibrations of the party below could still be felt. His bones shook as their legs adjusted to the new stance. “Sorry, I should’ve-“

“Harry!” Macy’s snap startled him for a moment, before he noticed her apologetic gaze. “I’m sorry for my outburst.”

“That’s quite alright, Mac-“

“No more talking” she growled. Her voice, and change of pace send Harry walking backwards. His knees collided with something hard, and he fell. The couch met him halfway as he fell into the firm cushions of his occasional cot. “No more apologies.” She climbed into his lap, letting his hands brace her hips. She lowered herself over his crotch as he rose in anticipation. “No more interruptions.”

He obeyed every word she said. Every move she made. He was at her every mercy.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her reach for something. There was a gold thread of braided twine looped and tied to her hip, the previously missing item to her costume. She had called it the Lasso of Truth. He was too stunned at the time to listen to her description of the crop, but he got the gist of what it was used for.

However, it seemed that Macy had other ideas for it. He watched as she took it off her waist and wound it round the palm of her hands. Her stare was strong, and relentless as she worked the threads over her skin. Once she was done, she pulled both ends tightly, tugging and levelling the string with a sharp snap!

At the exact same time, Harry’s collar came unstuck, thwacking him in the face. An amusing demonstration of the same effect happening in his trousers.

“Are you ready, Harry?”

He had never been more prepared for not knowing what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always taking requests over on tumblr @ [katasstrophee](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/), if my work interests you.


End file.
